Non, pas ces sâles serpents !
by March'Malo
Summary: Quand Harry et ses compères retournent à Poudlard après la guerre pour passer leurs ASPIC's, comment reprendre un semblant de vie normale ? Venez, vous verrez !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1: Prologue.**

Après la guerre, Harry, Hermione, Ron et tous les 7èmes années retournent à Poudlard afin de passer leurs ASPIC (bien évidemment, l'école de sorcelleries a été reconstruite grâce à l'aide des aurors et des différents professeurs).

**Le terrier - 10H40.**

_ Debout ! Allez les fainéants, il est presque 11H et seulement Hermione est réveillée ! Cria la douce voix de Molly Weasley à travers la fine porte de la chambre de Ron.

_ Pfffff ! Souffla ce dernier en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son lit. Je te l'avais dit Harry ! Je te l'avais dit qu'on aurait dû aller vivre à Square Grimmaud ! On aurait pû glander tant qu'on le voulait !

Harry soupira, oui, ils auraient pu, certes ils auraient étés tranquilles, chacun sa chambre, chacun son rythme... Mais Molly avait tellement insité pour qu'ils reviennent à la maison, jouant la carte de "l'absence de ses 'deux fils' pendant presque une année", elle avait été tellement ravie de les avoir tous au Terrier les premiers jours, mais maintenant, au bout de trois semaines les habitudes et le naturel de Molly revenait au grand galop.

Après une année passée à vivre en marginaux durant leur chasse aux horcruxes, ils avaient laissé court à leur autonomie, vivants au jour le jour et en fonction de leurs envies et besoins vitaux. Retrouver un semblant de vie ordonnée leur faisait du bien, mais l'omniprésence de Mrs Weasley les étouffait. Ron et Hermione qui étaient en couple depuis la bataille finale n'avaient pas une minute à eux et commençaient à avoir des envie de meurtres ! Molly usait de tous les subterfuges pour essayer de les laisser le moins de temps possible tous seuls. "Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais crois moi je suis impatient de retourner à Poudlard !" avait un jour confié Ron à Harry. Harry lui aussi en avait marre que Molly se serve de lui comme chaperon en le mettant à longueur de temps dans les pattes des deux tourtereaux, ayant l'horrible impression de tenir la chandelle. En revanche, si les premiers temps Molly craignait de laisser Harry et Ginny ensemble, elle s'était fait une raison comme tous les habitants du Terrier qu'ils ne ressentaient plus aucuns sentiments, amoureux du moins, l'un pour l'autre.

En effet, suite à une petite discussion après la bataille finale Harry et Ginny en avaient conclu qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de reformer leur couple, la distance pendant l'année dernière les ayant refroidis. Ginny lui avoua s'être sentie délaissée, mise de coté, ensuite même l'effervescence de la bataille n'avais pas réussi à rallumer la flamme entre eux. Ginny s'était alors, au plus grand désespoir de Ron rapprochée de Zabini Blaise et Harry avait alors été rassuré sur la nature de ses sentiments vis à vis de la jeune fille en ne ressentant pas cette jalousie qu'il avait connu à l'époque avec Dean Thomas. Même après les moultes remarques que Ron balançait à longueur de journées à propos de "trahison" de "fraternisation avec l'ennemi", Harry lui s'en foutait pas mal, les "sales serpents" comme les appelait Ron avaient largement fait leurs preuves au cours de la guerre en montrant (pour certains) qu'ils étaient dans leur camp. Ce que Ron avait encore du mal à avaler.

Harry quant à lui était dans un état d'esprit un peu bizarre, finalement depuis ses 11 ans, lorsqu'on lui avait apprit qu'il appartenait au monde des sorciers, il avait brutalement été soumis à son destin : survit ou soit tué. Lui imposant un but dans sa vie.

Se retrouver alors comme un adolescent "normal" avec un avenir qui s'offrait à lui le mettait dans un drôle d'état d'esprit ! Il avait soudain l'impression de pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il le voulait, et non pas en tant que l'Elu ou le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Aujourd'hui donc était un jour normal, dans son existence à présent normale.

Molly Weasley revint à la charge en ouvrant cette fois la porte à la volée. Un rayon de soleil doré entra en même temps qu'elle et atterrit directement dans l'œil émeraude de Harry.

_ Ronald ! Harry, mon chéri, levez-vous ! On doit aller acheter les fournitures scolaires aujourd'hui. Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Elle termina sa phrase en ouvrant en grand le rideau de la seule et unique fenêtre de la chambre de Ron et en l'ouvrant.

Ron grogna une fois pour la forme certainement, mais se décida quand même à sortir de son lit en même temps que Harry. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers en silence et descendirent dans la cuisine en se fiant à l'odeur.

Harry s'assit à coté de Ginny après avoir embrassé les deux jeunes filles sur la joue, marmonnant un vague "b'jour Mionne, Gin'"

_ Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Ron en s'asseyant lourdement à côté d'Hermione après l'avoir embrassé.

_ Quand est-ce que tu ne meurs pas de faim Ron ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le concerné se contenta d'hausser les épaules en se servant de tout.

Une demi-heure après ils étaient enfin prêts pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse et ils transplanèrent en même temps.

**Coucou le ptit's Loups ! **

**Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) **

**La suite est prête, j'attends vos avis pour continuer :P**

**A bientôt ! **

**Mars '**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme convenu je poste le chapitre 2 :)

Bonne lecture !

Bisous

**CHAPITRE 2: Le chemin de Traverse.**

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps dans la petite allée marchande, Molly commençait déjà à s'organiser pour la longue liste d'achats qu'ils devaient effectuer. Pendant qu'Arthur et elle allaient à la librairie, Ginny et Georges s'occupaient des plumes et autres fournitures.

Après s'être longuement entretenus avec Molly avant le départ, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu l'autorisation de se rentre au Square Grimmaud. Ils transplanère alors dans la petite rue et virent comme ils s'y attendaient apparaître la fameuse maison. Ils entrèrent avec toutes les protections nécessaires, les temps avait beau être moins sombres après la chute du Lord Noir, ils devaient quand même rester un minimum sur leurs garde. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, faisant face à l'habituelle silhouette de poussière d'Albus Dumbledore, puis se retrouvèrent dans le hall, les bras ballants… Revoir ou repenser à Dumbledore était toujours douloureux pour Harry, c'est pourquoi il lui fallut un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits et commencer à avancer dans le long couloir du corridor. Une fois les lumières allumées, l'étendue des dégâts s'offrait à eux, cette maison était dans un état pitoyable !

_ J'ai lu un livre pendant les vacances sur la décoration, y a pleins de techniques pour rénover en moins de deux ! Avec Ginny on s'est déjà occupées de sa chambre, on est plutôt douées ! Fit Hermione avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Parfait ! Je vous embauche alors !

_ Si tu veux ! On va bien s'amuser !

Bon, ça de moins à faire ! Pensa Harry. Ils passèrent presque une heure à revisiter la maison de fond en combles, trouvant des solutions et des nouveaux aménagements pour qu'elle soit plus pratique, après tout, ils avaient prévus de passer la plupart de leurs vacances ici et d'emménager après leur ASPICs dans l'absolu. Après leur petite visite, ils regagnèrent le chemin de traverse qui leur parut nettement plus joyeuse et plus agréable par rapport à l'ambiance lugubre du Square Grimmaud.

Molly leur sauta dessus à l'instant même où leurs pieds se posèrent sur les pavés

_ On ne doit pas avoir la même notion du temps jeunes gens ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre nous ici ! Bon, allez vous chercher des robes, c'est la seule chose qu'on n'a pas pu acheter pour vous !

Ron soupira et entraina ses deux amis avec lui vers chez Madame Guipure.

_ Elle va me rendre dingue ! J'en serais presque à regretter la chasse aux Horcruxes !

Hermione lui lança un regard semblant dire : « on ne rigole pas avec ses choses-là » mais Harry lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Ils se dépêchèrent d'acheter leurs tenues puis se rendirent non sans trainer les pieds vers le petit groupe que formait le reste de la famille Weasley.

_ Je vais lui offrir un chiot, ou non ! Un Scrout à pétard ça l'occupera au moins elle nous laissera tranquille ! Maugréa Ron en apercevant sa mère lui faire signe de s'approcher. Harry et Hermione étouffèrent leurs rires dans leur cape

De retour au Terrier, ils furent ravis de constater que Ginny leur en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de leur escapade au Square Grimmaud. Enfin elle en voulait à Hermione, pas aux deux autres trolls. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

_ C'est vrai Mione, t'aurais pu y penser à la fin ! Dit Ron avec un sourire.

Il eut pour seule réponse un coup sur la tête du volume d'arithmancie (soit dit en passant le plus volumineux de tous) qu'Hermione allait ranger dans sa malle. Harry pouffa mais se ressaisit bien vite en la voyant se retourner dangereusement vers lui.

_ J'ai rien dit ! Se justifia-t-il les deux mais en l'air.

Après le repas, ils profitèrent du ''calme'' de Molly pour lui annoncer qu'ils partaient, avec Ginny, bien sûr, réaménager la maison de Square Grimmaud. Elle n'émit bizarrement aucune objection, juste un soupir résigné annonçant peut être qu'elle abandonnait le fait d'essayer de les garder auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible.

Les jours qui suivirent furent presque les meilleurs de leur existence. Remettre en état et re-décorer la maison était en fait plus amusant que l'aurait pensé Ron et Harry, au bout d'une semaine les choses avaient vraiment changées. La pauvre mère Black devait se retourner dans sa tombe, ils avaient d'ailleurs miraculeusement réussit à décrocher le portrait de Mrs Black dans l'entrée (grâce à l'aide de Georges) et tout ce qui n'était pas à leur goût ou encore trop teinté de magie noire finit dans le gigantesque grenier. Finalement il faisait bon y vivre au square Grimmaud ! Kreatur était réapparu brusquement au bout du deuxième jour et semblait satisfait de reprendre du service, enfin les premiers jours avaient été un peu houleux, Kreatur maugréant et insultant les Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione quand ils étaient dans la même pièce et toujours quand Harry n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Un jour il se retrouva crachant et bavant de grosses bulles de savon roses à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler, à la stupeur générale Georges jura qu'il n'y était pour rien et ce fut en fait Ginny qui en avait marre de l'entendre râler à longueurs de journée qui lui avait jeté une sort de bouche au savon.

Ils avaient bien rit, surtout quand Ron expliqua que ça leur était tous arrivé pendant leur enfance quand Mrs Weasley les entendait dire des grossièretés. « Je te laisse imaginer comme les bouches de Fred et Georges sont propres… » avait sorti Ron à Harry.

Hormis cet épisode, Kreatur leur mitonnait de bons petits plats quand ils le souhaitaient, gardant la maison dans un bon état malgré la présence de quatre ou cinq adolescents.. Chacun avait donc ses petits quartiers qu'ils s'étaient délimités, une chambre, une salle de bain et un petit coin salon/bibliothèque ou ils avaient laissé libre court à leur imagination au niveau déco. Ils avaient reçu la visite de Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna pendant deux jours, jours pendant lesquels ils s'étaient tous amusés comme des petits fous.

Malheureusement bien vite les jours avant la rentrée se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, la veille ils durent retourner au Terrier pour terminer les derniers préparatifs, récupérer les affaires nécessaires et répondre aux supplications de Molly.

La soirée fut un peu froide au début, les adolescents sentant clairement que Mrs Weasley leur en voulait, mais finalement les tensions s'apaisèrent quand Arthur rentra du ministère et qu'ils commencèrent à manger.

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**A tout bientôt pour la suite ;)**

**Bisoùs !**

**March'**


End file.
